Oh Ternyata
by onew
Summary: Mau tahu alasan mengapa Gaara 'jinak' sama Naruto? SAND SIBLINGS FICT!


**Oh Ternyata...**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**_DOUJIN BY BAYOU-SAN AND JULIAN-SAN FROM ANIMONSTER_**

* * *

Semua orang tahu kalau Gaara itu memiliki pembawaan yang cool. Sosoknya yang tampan dan menawan itu mampu membius setiap hati wanita yang meliriknya. Apalagi setelah dia diangkat menjadi Kazekage dan sifat acuh tak acuhnya itu sudah tidak ia terapkan lagi.

Kemana perginya sifat ia yang acuh tak acuh itu? Kalau ditanya, dia hanya menjawab 'sudah ku kubur hidup-hidup' dengan wajah datar. Kebanyakan orang menganggap itu sebagai lelucon. Tapi... yang benar saja Gaara bisa melontarkan lelucon?

Lain lagi kalau misalnya ada orang yang menanyakan hal itu di saat suasana hati Gaara sedang tidak baik. Jawaban yang ia lontarkan memang tidak jauh beda dari yang biasanya. Tetapi ada sebuah kalimat yang bisa dibilang cukup menakutkan. 'Sudah ku kubur hidup-hidup. Kenapa bertanya? Oh, **kalian mau juga, ya?**' dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar—lagi.

Siapa yang tidak ketakutan kalau ditanyai seperti itu?

Tapi bukan masalah itu yang akan dibahas.

Sekarang ini Gaara kelihatan lagi hepi. Oleh karena itu, Temari dan Kankuro memanfaatkan keadaan langka tersebut untuk menanyakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang... tidak penting juga sih (bagi Gaara), tapi bagi mereka berdua itu penting! Nah, maka dari itu, mereka dengan santainya memasuki ruangan kerja Kazekage dan tak lupa senyum sumringah terpampang di wajah mereka berdua. Sampai-sampai membuat Gaara agak merinding melihatnya.

"Hehehe.. Gaara! Apa kabarmu, adikku yang imut?" sapa Temari sok akrab agar suasana lebih terasa hangat.

Dia pikir pertanyaan seperti itu akan membuat Gaara tersipu malu dan tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti anak kucing dapat mainan?

Keliru, Temari!

Adanya juga alis Gaara yang tak kasat mata naik sebelah pertanda heran. "Hah?"

Gaara tambah dibingungkan dengan kegiatan sikut menyikutnya Kankuro ke siku Temari sambil berdehem-dehem malu—malu mempunyai kakak yang agak bodoh sepertinya. "Jangan emosi dulu, Gaara! Kau tahu, kakakmu yang satu ini paling anti dengan yang namanya long distance relationship? Sekali merasakan, jadi gaje gini deh si Temari ini!" direspon dengan satu pukulan keras di kepala pemuda yang suka berdandan itu.

Lalu, setelah sekian lama terdiam di depan meja kerjanya Kazekage, akhirnya mereka berdua berbunyi. "Begini, Gaara..." ucap mereka serentak.

"Kami cuma penasaran..." Kankuro menghentikan ucapannya untuk mengambil nafas panjang, "kau kok bisa _**jinak**_ yah sama bocah berambut pirang asal Konoha itu?" lanjutnya.

Dag dig dug deg... DOG! INI DIA JAWABANNYA!

.

.

... Well, Gaara meletakkan penanya di atas meja dan memejamkan matanya seakan-akan ia sedang mengalami flashback yang indah...

"Kenapa aku bisa akrab dengan Naruto? Sebenarnya..."

Dan ia mulai menceritakan alasan mengapa ia bisa akrab dengan Naruto yang jelas-jelas sudah diklaim Sasuke sebagai uke resminya di acara 'PEMBAGIAN UKE-UKE IMUT BAGI SEME-SEME KESEPIAN'. Namun malangnya Sasuke, karena pada saat itu juga Naruto menolak mentah-mentah sambil berkata "Kau begitu sekseeeeeh, Sasuke! Kau tak cocok jadi seme! Adanya juga kalau kau bersamaku, kau sendiri yang jadi uke-nya, Sas**UKE**!"

Begitu katanya. Ya sudah, mau diapakan lagi? Memang benar, kok. Dengan outfit dada terbuka, dia terlihat begitu seksi seperti seorang uke yang menjanda.

Hah? Okelah. Ceritanya sudah mulai gaje kalau bawa-bawa nama Sasuke. Mari kita fokuskan kepermasalahan yang sesungguhnya.

Jadi, Gaara bercerita... sebenarnya...

Pada zaman dahulu kala, terdapatlah sebuah desa yang sedang mengadakan turnamen Chunin. Di turnamen tersebut, banyak genin-genin hebat yang berkumpul—Gaara salah satunya. Setelah banyak konflik yang bermunculan di turnamen tersebut, maka turnamen bergengsi itu diakhri dengan hasil yang tak jelas.

Merasa tak puas, emosi Gaara melunjak dan dia berubah menjadi Shukaku. Akan tetapi, sebelum begitu sempurna bentuk Shukaku-nya, datanglah seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang bernama Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang—atau karena emang Naruto itu tak punya otak kali yah?—dia langsung memukul wajah Gaara bertubi-tubi. Ia kesal Ichiraku Ramen jadi hancur berantakan berkat ulah Gaara yang mengamuk.

Alhasil, sebelum Gaara berubah menjadi Shukaku yang sempurna, wajahnya jadi babak belur, lebam sana-sini, dan berbagai macam warna pelangi muncul di wajahnya yang tampan itu.

SELESAI.

Temari dan Kankuro terdiam lagi. Mereka masih belum bisa menangkap maksud dari cerita aneh tersebut.

"Intinya?" tanya mereka serentak—lagi.

Gaara menghela nafas panjang, "... **karena dia memukulku**." Lalu dia melanjutkan kegiatannya sebagai seorang Kazekage—menandatangani dokumen yang banyak.

... Mereka berdua masih tak bergeming di hadapannya. Merasa agak terganggu dan sepertinya dia sudah tidak dalam keadaan hepi lagi, kalimat pamungkas ciri khasnya langsung terlontar.

"Kenapa bertanya? Oh, **kalian mau juga, ya?**"

Dalam sekejap keberadaan mereka berdua sudah menghilang dari ruangan itu. Wajah mereka berdua memutih—pucat pasi seperti mayat. Mereka memandang wajah satu sama lain, lalu ber-sweatdrop-ria bersama-sama.

Dari kejadian ini, ada suatu informasi yang bisa mereka tangkap.

Gaara itu ternyata seorang...

**Masochist.**

* * *

TAMAT DENGAN ENDING YANG TAK KALAH GAJE SAMA WAJAHNYA SI ROCK LEE.

* * *

MUAHAHAHHAHAHA!! (eh btw udah pada tau arti masochist kan? yang suka disiksa-siksa itu XD jah, aku yakin semua juga udah pada tau!!)

REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW?


End file.
